Greatest Gift of All
by Althea Felix
Summary: Percy must stop Annabeth's marriage at all cost...
1. Prologue

"Percy, are you sure?" Grover asked, trying to figure out if I was joking or not.

"No Grover, I'm serious. It's the only way for us to go, and I'm quite dead serious about this." I told him, concentrating on the word serious as he started chewing on one my couch in my living room.

"You know, we can't do that right? I mean, it's her wedding and she might crush us to pulp if we do it!" he protested, obviously trying to make me see that it was already too late. That it's too late to tell her how I really feel about her.

I glared at him, trying to say through my eyes that his efforts on trying to persuade me not to continue the plan was only gonna go in the garbage can. He threw up his arms in exasperation, "Okay, okay! Just don't try to do anything stupid… I'm only trying to stop you from doing this madness! But since you're so damn eager to do it then I won't stop you. I'm warning you, you will have to explain the situation on your own, okay?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Jackson but the whole business class is already booked." The lady said in the other line when I finally stopped Grover eating half of my couch since it took me three months of _saving_ just to buy that! I combed my fingers through my hair, letting out deep breaths hoping to control my anger.

"Okay, then forget about the business class, does anything else have two available seats?" I asked, trying to find another solution since this woman was clearly not helping us book a flight. She paused for a moment, and I imagined her rummaging through the seating information on the computer.

"The first class, sir, but I doubt you can afford the payment. I can still find another plane for you to take, but you would have to wait another day."

_She was kidding right? I can't wait another day! Her wedding would already be over then_! I guess I would have to use some of the money in my bank account. "No, first class is fine. Just make sure that two seats are placed side-by-side, alright?"

"Yes sir. That'll be 5,000 dollars. Will you pay by card or cash?"

"Card, and can you please serve enchiladas? My friend is quite obsessed with them".

After my conversation on the phone and 5,000 dollars out of my bank account, Grover and I started packing our clothes for New York.

* * *

See, I'm working as a Doctor in Australia. Ever since I've applied for the job, I've never had one absent day of my life.

You might know who the person Grover and I are gonna fly all the way from Australia to New York for, right? The reason why we're going to stop the wedding is because Grover made me realize that I've been blind all these years. I did make a move on her once, but it was already too late since she had already said yes to the guy. And believe me, I can still feel the pain on my cheek and in my chest every time I'd remember that day.

My father and I, Poseidon, still talk via Iris-messaging and he asks me if I am ever going back to America visit my mother. I love my mom and all, but ever since I defeated Kronos, I've wanted to live a life away from America, away from New York, and away from everything else. Riptide is still with me though I only use it when I think there's a monster lurking in the alley that would try to kill me.

As for Grover, he and Juniper got married right after I graduated from college. He's only here with me because his taking a two day vacation from the Cloven Elders. He assured me his here only for two days because his work is quite demanding. I just think it's because he misses his kids especially when he sees other children playing in the park but he didn't complain, "It takes some time to get used to not being near the kids, but I'll get through it." That's what he said on his first day in Australia.

"Percy, we gotta go now, man. The flight leaves at exactly 3:00 pm, and you know it's already 2:25, right?"

I rushed to my bags, and carried them towards my Ferrari I saved a lot of money just to buy that car. After putting the bags at the back, we started making our way towards the airport. I brought lots of enchiladas so that Grover wouldn't chew a part of the car interior. And IT worked well and saved me a thousand in repairs.

We arrived in ten minutes, since the traffic wasn't at all heavy. I started to get a little anxious and guilty about what I was about to do. Grover was… well, Grover is going to do whatever he needs to do.

We didn't wait long for the intercom to announce that we can now board the plane. I texted my mom, letting her know that I'm going home and that she didn't need to go to the airport to wait for me 'cause I already knew the way to our house. After a year of saving, I had finally bought a house for my mom and Paul.

When the plane finally took off, my thoughts wandered back to Annabeth, and I can't help but remember those six months of my life I never thought would change the course of mine and Annabeth's friendship.


	2. Laughing Friends and Races

_Six months earlier…_

"Percy! It's so good to see you again!" Annabeth flung her arms around me and gave me one of her 'power hugs'. I haven't seen her ever since we went to college and mind you, I miss her much more than she misses me.

When I saw some of my college friends trying not to grin, I pulled her away just as instantly and take a good look at her. She hasn't changed much, same gray eyes and black hair but her body has developed itself which makes her much more beautiful. "What are you looking at seaweed brain?"

That did it… my friends couldn't contain it any longer and laughed so loud that some of the people turned and watched us. I felt myself blush through the embarrassment Annabeth just gave me but when I looked at her, she was smiling broadly and in that instant my anger just disappeared.

Annabeth is visiting me for Christmas because I can't go home due to my busy schedule at school. She just graduated from college with the degree of architecture, she's almost done in making the temples for some of the gods and the last time I've heard, she was working on the temple for her mother Athena.

My friends left after I told them that I want an alone time with Annabeth. I showed her places where I go to eat breakfast, study or just hang out and she wasn't really thrilled when I showed her bar where I used to go. We were supposed to go to the library when I hear a groaning sound coming right from her stomach. I chuckled and she blushed which made me think of how cute she is "Wanna go and eat breakfast? My treat."

She nodded and we set out to find a place good enough for our starving stomachs. We settled for a café near the apartment where I was staying and walked in. We sat down on a booth that has a big window where we can see people walking and going about with their business.

"Have you eaten here before?" she said, looking at an elderly couple, shopping for books on the other side of the street.

"Yeah, I love it here. I know it's quite small but it has a homey feeling to it that reminds me of my mom's apartment back in New York."

"Can I get your orders?" a waiter said when he swiftly came to our table.

I took out the menu that was being placed face down on the center of the table and ordered bacon and eggs while Annabeth chose the French toast.

When the waiter was finished on getting our orders, Annabeth started looking at me with a certain look on her face. I know for a fact that when she's doing that, it usually means that she wants to ask me about something but couldn't get the courage to do it.

"Is something wrong?" I ask her, so as to let her spill it out on what she's thinking. She blinked twice, a look of confusion on her face, "What?"

I shrugged, "Well, you are looking at me as if you've got something to say, so tell me before I'll pull Riptide out and force it out of you."

She waved her hand as if there's nothing wrong, "Oh, I was just thinking on how relieve I am to see you."

She said matter-of-factly. I knew that there was more to it but I don't want to push her on telling me 'cause she could be a little hard headed sometimes.

She sighed and her shoulders sagged, "Actually, I was just wondering why you can't go home yet… I mean, sure Yale has been good to you but… don't you even miss Camp Half-Blood? Paul or your dad for example?"

"I do miss it all Annabeth but I've been through so much there that I just want to try and live independently for a while." I said, feeling my guilt eating me inside and out.

She put her hand atop mine on the table and I felt a tingle settling inside me and I felt a blush creeping in… I just hope she doesn't know that last part.

"I've been to your mom's house the other day, Percy she misses you. She gave everything up just for you, don't you think you owe her that much as to just call her every once in a while?"

Now that did it. Annabeth knows my mom is a touchy subject and I felt an anchor was being dumped on me. I can't help feeling bad about myself since I know it's been three months already the last time I called her (being a med student could do that to you).

Just as I was about to say something, the waiter appeared with our drinks and the food. "I didn't know they serve the drinks and food altogether." I heard Annabeth murmur when she was buttering her toast. Just as I was about done with my food, Annabeth asked me if ever Grover has contacted me.

"Yeah but that was a month ago, through Iris-message. He said he couldn't talk to me longer than he wished because the kids at camp were having capture-the-flag."

"I miss him. I miss the three of us looking for monsters…"

"Okay, scratch the monsters thing. I miss our times together when we were still kids." She added when I raised my eyebrows at her.

Ever since we defeated Kronos, the monsters weren't very aggressive anymore. Me and Annabeth broke up when we were going to separate schools in college but agreed that we'll stay as best friends. I still have Riptide everywhere I go but I don't use it too much anymore.

"Wanna go to the apartment?" I asked after we were done eating breakfast.

"Sure but you MUST promise me its clean." We were on the street now, making our way towards the apartment.

I pointed to a two-storey building, with big windows on either side of it, "My room is on the second floor, when you turn right, 201 is the number of my room. So, race you-"

I didn't get to finish the part where we would race to my room because Annabeth was already running as fast as her legs could go.

She looks back at me for a second and shouted, "Well, what are you waiting for? I'm going to beat you to it, Seaweed Brain!"

I laughed and started running just to catch up with her. Yup, life was perfect for me and at that same moment when I started gaining up at Annabeth, I wished these things wouldn't change between us.


	3. My New Roommate

When we arrived at my room, I took Annabeth's jacket and hanged it at the coat's rack. As usual, she did beat me from the race and some of my dignities were being flushed down the toilet drain.

She took a seat at the nearest chair in the living room and switched on the TV. I followed her and sat at the opposite side of her. "So, how long are you staying?"

Annabeth peeled her eyes away from the TV, "Mmmm… I was planning on staying here for two months… if that's okay with you?"

"It's okay as long as you wouldn't try and say that stupid nickname again." I said, trying to concentrate on the Bugs Bunny show and also TRYING not to notice on how beautiful her eyes are whenever the lights from the TV would make her eyes shine.

"You're kidding right? I've spent half a day just to create the most perfect nickname for you and as I am the sole legal founder, I can say it as many times as I like." She wore a playful smile on her lips and a hint of a twinkle in her eye, and in that instant, I knew I wouldn't get to convince her on ending the seaweed brain part.

"Percy, as much as I hate to end our conversation for a while, can I go to my room now?"

"Oh, okay." I led her to the room next to mine. I spent a day working and cleaning this one when she called me a few weeks ago. I opened the door for her and she stepped inside, she gasped and started looking around the room. The walls were painted blue but I did as best I can to make it a more feminine qualified room by removing all of my things there but left the bookshelf unharmed.

"Wow, I have to say seaweed brain; you did a good job in remembering that I need the bookshelf."

When I thought she's going to smile that Annabeth kind of smile of hers, she went all sad again. "Percy…"

She started but paused as if choosing the right words and because of my ADHD, I became a bit impatient and said "Yeah?"

She began but then closed her mouth. I started shuffling from one foot to another and crossed my arms, "Why don't you take a seat first? I'll go get some drinks."

I went to the kitchen and opened the fridge and since I don't have any beer left, I took out two diet coke and saw Annabeth staring at the far wall. I uncapped her soda and gave it to her; I took a seat right next to her and did the same thing to my diet coke.

She took a large gulp and went silent for a few moments. We sat there for about three minutes until she spoke up,

"You know the reason why I'm here, right?"

I nodded, "Well, you're here because you said you want to take a vacation right?"

"Well, the truth is… I got accepted by a company here that hires new architects. The reason that I'm also here is because your mom wanted me to keep an eye on you."

I tried to ponder her words and tried to read her expression and I noticed that there's something else she wants to tell me, "So, you're staying here only for a few weeks right? Then you'll find a nice shady apartment where you can…."

I didn't get to finish my sentence because she was giving me a look that says 'you better end what your gonna tell me or I'll kick your ass' kind of look.

"Percy, you don't understand do you?" she placed her soda at the coffee table and looked at me with those deep gray eyes that I've loved ever since the first day I saw her at Camp Half-Blood. I shook my head no and urged her on to tell me more.

"Well, I'm going to stay here. You do need a roommate to cover for the expenses and by the looks of your room, it needs a woman to do all of the cleaning." She looks around the apartment as if it's full of scum.

Is she serious? Like the hell with my mom and all, I don't need a roommate! I've never had a debt before and she comes in telling me that my room is like Zeus's target practice! Well okay, the room isn't actually spotless but it's really clean…on my opinion.

She was pouting and knew that if she does that, I always give in to her requests even though I'm not all in to that idea.

I sighed and started making dinner for the two of us, "So… is that a yes?" I heard her say in the other room.

I look at her beaming face, already knowing that she won and I was giving in, "As long as you won't try and brag to my mom about how you got me to say yes then it's a yes."

Before I knew it, she was hugging me from behind. I close my eyes and wished I hadn't broken up with her before I went to college and pretended that she still likes me…


	4. Better Opportunities

A week after Annabeth moved in with me, there was a time when I was going to take a bath 'cause I was running for a meeting with my friends at a cafe. I took a towel out of my drawer and went to the bathroom.

When I went inside, I almost dropped what was on my hand and squealed like a girl when I saw some of Annabeth's underwear hanging on the rack at the back of the door. Some were pink and some were red, I blushed and yelled her to come inside.

"Percy! What the hell is wrong with you? I've been having a good sleep until you-"

I cut her out mid-sentence and yelled, "What the hell is WRONG with me? The question is what the hell is WRONG with you?" I've made an emphasis on the word wrong and continued, "just look at your stupid underwear! You have a roommate who's a GUY for Christ's sake and you think you could just wash them on the sink and hang them as if it's the most natural thing in the world?"

She glowered at me, looking as fierce as she was, "Well, excuse ME for hanging them there! There wasn't any other place in this small room where I can hang them and the only choice I've had was this stupid rack of yours!"

"Well you'll just have to get used to it! I can't afford a bigger apartment! I'm a med student, Annabeth! Not a wealthy guy who can just buy any property he sees in the area!" I retorted back, not wanting to lose on this argument.

She threw her hands out, clearly frustrated at me and I thought she was about to give up but how was I wrong.

"Don't worry, Percy. When I'd get my first paycheck I'll spend it for a LARGER room then this!" with that, she huffed out an air of annoyance and left the room. As soon as I was about to turn on the faucet, I heard her say loudly, "and med students are supposed to be smart! Clearly, you're the stupidest of them all!"

I sighed, letting out all of the anger with it and thought about how sexy she was when she was all angry and with the sexy nightgown she was wearing almost let my mind wander off to other things.

_I can't have these thoughts with Annabeth._

I shook my head when I remembered what I'm supposed to do today.

* * *

"I'm home!" I called out. I saw Annabeth at the porch (it comes with the apartment), probably cooking something since the place smells like steaks.

Annabeth looks at me and smiled, "Hey Percy. I'm cooking dinner, how would you like your steak?"

"Well done." I said as I took my shoes off and grabbed two beers out of the fridge. I gave the other one to Annabeth and I took a swig, feeling the heat going to the pit of my stomach.

It's been four weeks now since Annabeth came here telling me that she's staying. We also got used to the bathroom schedule and the chef of the day part, the only thing we've never solved is that she's still forcing me to call my mom every once a day and me always complaining about her underwears being hung at the porch (and to think the bathroom was the worst place she can hang her things) she should know better than to do that, I once saw an old man at the next apartment ogling at one of her bikinis.

"Percy, can you get those plates for me?" she pointed to two plates at the dining table. I grabbed them and handed it to her. She put the steaks neatly to each plate and started garnishing it with basil and lemon.

She looks at me when I started taking out bottles and forks for us to use. I felt uncomfortable and tried not looking at her, it's really weird when one of your best friends is staring at you.

"Percy, can I ask you a question?" I heard her when we're already eating our steaks.

I shrugged, "Yeah sure, but that's already a question right?" a pain shot through my shin when she kicked me under the table, I whimpered in pain and tried to massage where she hit me.

She grinned, clearly enjoying the scenery in front of her, "It was but if you would've just stopped making jokes then you would see that wasn't clearly the specific question."

I nodded and urge her to go on, "Well, I was wondering why you picked this place for you to live when I know that your mom and Paul have been giving you much more money for you to afford a large apartment."

"Well, I'm saving up some money for me to buy a house for them and also the dream car I've been wanting."

She looks at me, a genuine smile playing across her lips and a surge of pride came rushing over me.

"Don't worry Percy. I've already got my paycheck and I've been checking out some apartments for us to move into."

I opened my mouth, ready to protest since it isn't fair for her part to do that but she beat me to it, "I know that you think that it isn't fair but consider it as a thank-you gift. I wouldn't be living anywhere in the first place if it wasn't for you."

I felt grateful for Annabeth, I mean, I come to love the place because of its simplicity but…who was I kidding? I need more space for me to make a study room so I just took her offer and thank her for it.

"You're welcome, Seaweed Brain but I need to ask when you're graduating 'because I thought you already did last semester?" she looks at me, waiting for an answer.

I shrugged, "Well, I didn't get to enroll in two subjects last summer so…I'm a bit late but I'm already enrolled this summer so you won't have to see me that much."

She laughed, clearly amused by my last remark "Don't worry, I'll try to miss you"

I joined in on her laugh and started on normal conversations. After dinner, we just sat at the living room couch and watch movies, some were by me and some are hers. When we were halfway on the movie 'Pearl Harbor', she was already leaning her head on my shoulders, sleeping soundlessly.

I move her head and carried her to her bedroom and pulled the covers near her neck and turned off the lights while I was also getting ready for to sleep also.


	5. Hating The Feeling

"Would you like another refill sir?" the waitress asked, pushing aside what I've been thinking for a couple of days now.

I nodded; she poured some hot coffee and went to refill another guy's cup. I look at my watch and read that it's almost ten o' clock. I've already been waiting for Daniel, my friend, for more than 20 minutes. I began to drink a bit of my coffee and started going out of diner.

"Percy! Wait!"

I was about to head back to the library and study since I've got an exam two days from now. I look to see who called and saw Daniel making his way towards me. I smiled and started shaking his hand.

"You better not walk away man. Traffics been heavy since I got out of the house and you know how much I need to have a study group with you, right?" he said, desperately clutching the books that were needed (and believe me, it's very, very thick).

* * *

Two days ago, after my last class of the day, Daniel came up to me and asked if he could study with me at my apartment. Believe me, I didn't want him to come because Annabeth has been busy with work and I want her to relax when she gets home.

"I'll have to ask my roommate if it's okay with her. She's been getting tired almost instantly ever since she started working and I want her to rest whenever she's at home," I want him to just say '_it's okay dude, let's just do it some other time_.'

"Percy! You have a roommate that's a** _girl_**? Hell, I've been trying to get you to date someone for months that I almost thought that you were gay and here you are, having a **_girl_** for a roommate?" he was standing in front of me now, mind you, Daniel's taller than me. His about 6'2, I think and I'm only 5'11. His got blond hair and brown eyes. Women here at Yale claimed that because of his ruggedly handsome kind of look, it made them attracted to him like ALL the time.

I shrug, trying to find a way to explain, "Well, you never ask and believe me, she isn't my girlfriend or something. We're just friends and that's that."

"Then why not just date her?" he raise his right eyebrow, clearly trying to annoy me.

"It's complicated, man." Oh believe me, I've been trying to come up with something so I can ask her out but she's always never there when I'm already ready with it. I started walking away when he called out, "Why would it be so complicated? You better not tell me she's got a tattoo on her body and has three earrings on both of her ears?"

I laugh and just continued walking. That night, I ask Annabeth about it, she said it was cool as long as we're not too loud.

* * *

"Dude, I think I'm gonna get a headache with all of this stuff we need to memorize." Daniel complained as we were at the third book. It was already 5 pm and we began studying at 11 am. My head was already trying not to black out since I need to pass this test or I'll fail, I don't wanna go back for another semester. Annabeth should be back about 5 minutes from now.

I got up from the floor we were sprawled on, "Do you want a beer and some nachos with cheese?". Daniel looks up and nods his head, obviously too tired to deny anything that can give him a break.

I started making the nachos when I heard the front door open and close then some things being dragged, "Hey I'm home" I heard Annabeth called.

"Oh, hello. You must be Percy's roommate?" Dan said. I knew that he's already making his move to charm Annabeth and the only thing I could do is watch. I don't want her to think that I'm jealous so I can't do anything but watch the whole event taking place.

When I couldn't take anymore of their flirting or whatever its called, I yelled about the snacks are prepared.

"Okay, Perc. I'm just enjoying the view here." Dan said and I heard Annabeth giggling (she only does that when she blushes).

_This can't be good_. I opened the door leading to the living room and saw that the two of them are sitting side by side on the couch. Dan's was smiling so brightly that I wish I could just kick him on the ass. Annabeth's face is worse than Dan's since I can see a hint of a smile and a small blush on both her cheeks.

_Oh boy, this is gonna be a looooong night._

_

* * *

_"So, where did you study before coming here?"

_"_Oh, ummm at Harvard. I've had a full scholarship there." Annabeth said.

We're at the dining room now, eating dinner and I'd swear these two hasn't stopped talking since Annabeth walked in. I was done eating so I just placed my plate on the sink and washed it.

"Harvard huh? Wow, you must be smart considering you went there." I look at Dan's plate and saw that only half of the portion was being removed from his food.

"Yeah but it also made me lost a special person... a **really** special person." I wanted to question her on who she was talking about but when I turned my head, Annabeth was already looking at me. I can't help but hold my breath when her gray eyes looks at mine and exhaled a lot of it when her eyes went back to Dan's.

They went back conversin with each other and I can't help but felt like a third wheel and I've had enough of this evening. I went and grabbed my books and went to my room. I placed all of it on my desk and shut the door, the last thing that I saw was when Dan was already sitting beside Annabeth, touching her hand. I close my eyes for awhile, hating the feeling where I felt helpless at these kinds of situations.


	6. Enlightened By A Visit From A Friend

"So Percy, do you like Annabeth?"

We're sitting on opposite couches tonight. Annabeth is at the kitchen cooking food for dinner while me and Dan are hanging out at the kitchen. His been hanging out every chance he gets just to see Annabeth and mind you, it's not weekly or monthly.

I don't want him to know about my feelings for her but I also don't want him to just ask her out so I stayed with a safer answer, "She's my roommate Dan. Why would I like her?"

Whoops, that doesn't sound like a safe answer. I heard a loud crash and saw Annabeth muttering, "Damn it!" while cleaning the broken plates at the floor. I stood up to help her but she threw me a look that says 'don't come near me, asshole and just entertain the guest'.

I went back to my seat and look at her way, worried that she might hurt herself. I felt someone looking at me and turn my head, Dan was looking at me awkwardly. Like he saw the concern in my eyes and I could tell that he just got the answer by looking at my eyes.

"Percy, just ask her out okay? Or someone else might do it before you would act on how you feel."

He gave me a serious look and stood up and went to Annabeth's aid, leaving me pondering over what he just said and I know the last part he left out: _Someone like me._

I was watching a movie that day, it was a Saturday and I don't have any classes and I decided that I should just stay at home and relax. When the credits rolled in, someone was already knocking at the door. I got up and opened it, wondering who would be visiting right now.

"Percy!" someone hug me tightly, like too tightly. I thought I was going to pass out for lack of breathing but fortunately, the guy pulled away before I thought my eyes were closing. I look at him and saw that it's my friend, well, a friend when I was still taking BS Biology.

"Brian? I thought you were working at Georgia?"

"Well, it is summer and I came back home and remembered that your studying here and you texted me that you live here, right? So I just thought 'hey why not?' and came to visit."

For a bit of a background check-up, Brian has red hair and green eyes, athletic built and about 5'10. We were roommates before when I wasn't living in an apartment and luckily we've been having the same classes and same teachers since freshman. We've been getting along pretty well and he would always remind me of Grover since he also loves food and enchiladas.

He steps inside and took in the vicinity, "Wow, you've got a nice apartment here Perc. I thought you don't want to spend so much money and here you are, living in an almost carefree life." He made a beeline on a vase, well, more like Annabeth's favorite vase and I stood in front of him just as instantly. I don't want Annabeth to get upset when she sees that her vase is broken and because I know Brian too well, I also have the knowledge that he can break it because of his carelessness.

"Yo dude! What's gotten into you? I just wanna look at it." He tries to get past me but I stop him yet again.

"Oh no you don't, this is my roommates favorite vase!" I slap his right hand away when he tried to sneak it away from my sight, "Don't you dare try to sneak your hand man!"

He made a face saying that his already annoyed, "Bullshit Percy! What do you want me to do anyway? Stay put? I just wanna take a look at it!" he place both of his hands on his hips like his waiting for me to stand aside.

Then an idea struck me, "Hey! There's some enchilada's at the fridge….so, why not sit down on one of the chairs at the dining table and wait until I finish heating it up?" he almost knocked me over when I finished talking and he sat immediately.

Well, at least that got him to behave. I pulled out the enchiladas and heated them at the microwave. I pulled out a chair and sat on the opposite side of Brian. "Man, is everything okay? You look too stressed out, have you been eating?"

I nodded at him.

"Well, have you been sleeping okay?" I nodded again.

"Is this about a girl?" I didn't nod this time, just stared at him. He shook his head, he knows me much more than any of my friends does. Well, aside from Annabeth but she isn't always here ever since she started working and whenever we'd get the chance to hang out, she would just talk about Dan non-stop.

"Well, don't just stand there and stare at me like a deer caught in the headlights! Tell me all about it!" so I did, I never leaving out one single event over the next.

When I was done talking, I just look at Brian who was like trying to take it all in. "Well? What do you think I should do?"

"Looks to me like you **should** ask her out but… do you really like her?" he looks at me questioningly.

I held out my breath, deciding that I should tell him about it, "Brian, when we were sixteen, me and Annabeth were together like as a couple." I explained.

Brian sat up straighter, "So? What happened? Why did the two of you just separate?"

"Because… when we were already at our college years, we broke up since we don't want to have a long distance relationship."

"So? Does it also involve that both of you felt that you don't like each other anymore?"

I felt myself getting uncomfortable when I shook my head no. Brian continued on, "Then do you still like Annabeth, Percy?"

I felt my throat go dry and muttered a yes. It wasn't really that loud, only just above a whisper but Brian heard it, "Then, why are you just staying here and not doing anything at all when there might be a chance that Annabeth still likes you?"

At that last statement, I got up and made my way towards Annabeth's office. Brian will be okay there, as long as he won't do anything stupid but that thought was pushed aside when I hailed a cab and directly told the driver the address of Annabeth's workplace.


	7. It's Now Or Never

The cab driver stopped the car just in front of the entrance, "Okay, that'll be 24 dollars and 7 cents." I took out my wallet and handed him 30 dollars while telling the cab driver to keep the change.

I stepped inside and asked the receptionist (a woman who looks to be about in her late 40's) where Annabeth's office is.

"It's the third door on the left, second floor."

I took the elevator and a wave of nervousness came over me. I mean, I shouldn't be feeling it since this is Annabeth we're talking about. I dated her more than a year and been her best friend since I was twelve I prayed to any of the gods (including Hestia) to make me feel a bit more calm. As usual, none of them entertained my request and I decided that I'll just calm my nerves on my own but naturally, the elevator made a sound signaling that I've arrived at the second floor and leaving me with no time to do it anymore.

I was about to push open the door but thought better of it and knocked three times. "Come in."

I went inside and saw Annabeth working on her new project, papers were sprawled all over her desk and the materials she needed for drawing is laid perfectly beside the paper. "Hey Percy, do you need anything?"

"Oh, I just want to visit and see what your office looks like." She raised her eyebrow and stopped what she was doing.

"What's wrong? Do we need to buy more groceries?"

"Oh no. I just thought we could eat outside and all since I don't feel like eating at home right now." I tried to look at her face so she would believe me. It always works when I do that.

She looks at the wall clock above her, "Okay, great timing. It's already 4:50 which means… my shift will be ending in ten minutes so I should just… you know… get ready."

She arranged all of the papers she's been doing and placed it inside her bag with her pencils and erasers. She grabs her coat that was draped at the back of her chair and turned off all the lights.

"Let's go Seaweed Brain." She links our arms together and started going downstairs.

"Here, let me carry that for you" I grab her bag and slung it over my shoulder. It wasn't pretty heavy since it's only full of papers.

"Thanks but I didn't know you could be quite a gentleman, Percy." I just laugh at her comment and slung my arm over her shoulder, still trying to fight off the nervousness I'm getting and just focused on getting us some chow.

* * *

"This is a great restaurant you picked, Percy." Annabeth sat down on her chair, across from mine, we were at the middle of our dinner and it was going great, I tell you. We had been conversing with each other ever since we got out of the cab until now but my number one problem is telling her about what I feel for her.

The lights were focused on her face and it just takes my breath away whenever she would looks at me and those gray eyes are so intense that I would have to remind myself to breath.

"So, what were you working on awhile ago?"

Before answering my question, she took a sip of her wine and placed it back on the table, "Well, it's kinda like a secret. It's more of a personal project and ever since I was little-."

I didn't get to hear some of the words she was saying since I'm already thinking about how I should tell her.

"Percy, is something wrong?"

_Here goes nothing,_

"Annabeth-" I held her hand and she was surprised by the action 'cause I've never done that to her before. I willed all of my courage and said the words I never thought would come out of my mouth.

"I-"

* * *

**Sorry guys but I just thought I'll leave it to that by now. I know a lot of you have been waiting for this chapter and the explanation to that is, I was still trying to come up for a good story that's why it took so long. To top it off, I've also been busy since school just started here in the Philippines and for that I apologize for the delay.**


	8. Bad to Worse

"You didn't get to tell her?" Brian shouted and I pulled the phone away from my ear and continued on with his rambling, "your being stupid dude! I thought you were gonna ask her out already?"

When he was done, I put the phone back on my ear, "It wasn't my fault! If Daniel hadn't had to pop out of nowhere, I would've asked her out!" I wanted to go on and on but I don't want Brian to think I'm such a sissy for whining too much. I don't want to remember what happened last night but it all came back to me and my hidden anger also came back with the memory…

* * *

"_Annabeth-" I held her hand and she was surprised by the action 'cause I've never done that to her before. I willed all of my courage and said the words I never thought would come out of my mouth._

_"I-"_

"_Annabeth?Percy?" I want to scream at the bastard who just ruined my perfect chance of finally asking her out but then I had to hold my tongue because it was Dan who just called us. He was wearing a tuxedo and behind him is a man and a woman who looks about to be at their 50's and are also wearing formal attire._

_Annabeth turns around and got up almost instantly, "Hey Dan! What are you doing here?" she gave him a short hug and I got up as well and shook Dan's hand a little too tight and I saw him wince a bit which makes me feel a bit better._

"_I'm with my parents. Their visiting me from Paris and their here for two weeks." He motioned to the two people behind him. He looks a lot like his mom and the resemblance isn't far off. We said our greetings to his parents and I notice Dan's mother is looking intently at Annabeth._

_Surely, Annabeth noticed it also because she asked her if something's wrong._

"_Oh nothing, I just wish my son here would find a woman who has the same beauty as yours, dear. You are quite a catch if he will date you." She gave Dan a wink and I can't believe that Dan actually blushed by her statement and I also saw a glimpse of Annabeth's cheeks flushing._

_A burning jealousy came over me and I just wish someone would come to my rescue. At that instant, my phone rang. The caller ID has my mom's name on it. I push the accept button and I can hear beeping sounds from cars._

"_Hello?" I began._

"_Percy! Thank goodness! I thought I won't be able to call you. Can you pick me up at the airport right now?" I heard shuffling and then the voice of a man murmuring something I can't quite hear._

"_Okay, I'll come pick you up. Just give me 30 minutes." I end the call and look at Annabeth who was eyeing me curiously._

"_Who was calling you?"_

"_Oh… it's mom. Said she wants me to pick her up at the airport." I excused myself and went outside to look for a cab. I heard footsteps behind me but I didn't pay any attention to it but I was surprised when Annabeth came over to my side._

_I raise my eyebrows questioningly, "I thought you were gonna stay with Dan and his parents?" She playfully nudge me at the side and hailed the cab, when we got in, she straightened her dress and looks at me, "You're kidding right? I don't even know them and I'm much closer to your mom._

_She's right, ever since we dated back then, my mom treated her like she's her daughter and they've got a lot in common also. I guess they didn't stop communicating with each other even if me and Annabeth broke up three years ago._

_We were silent on our way to the airport. I'm always looking at the window while feeling awfully uncomfortable on our closeness. Annabeth's been texting someone ever since and I can't help the feeling on wanting to take a glance on her texts but I know it's a bad idea because Annabeth always has a thing about privacy._

_We arrived at the airport and paid the driver the fare. We got out and I held the door for Annabeth, looking for mom was a piece of cake since she was already outside the airport with Paul beside her._

"_Mom!" I shouted and mom instantly got up from sitting on her bag. "Percy," she hugs me and Paul shook my hand._

"_How are you doing, Perc?" Paul said, well, I've been calling him dad now ever since he and mom got married._

"_I'm fine. How was the flight?" I took my mom's bags and went inside a new cab._

"_Oh, it was okay but we had a teeny problem back there." I let mom and Annabeth get inside the car first while Paul was at the front. Mom looks at Annabeth and is already wearing her warm smile, "Hello Annabeth. I've missed you so much."_

_She gave Annabeth a hug, "I miss you too, Sally. I'm so glad you came and visit."_

"_Oh, I am also. I just miss my son what with him not being around too much anymore." I felt guilty about it. She did a lot just for me and here I am, being the crappy son that I was._

"_I'm sorry about that mom. Being a med student has been so hectic and you know I want to visit Manhattan but I just haven't got the time to do it." I am sincere about apologizing and I wish I could turn back the time and would've visited mom before._

_Mom smiles at me and I know I'm already forgiven, she never holds grudges against people. Well, aside from Smelly Gabe that is. "It's alright, Percy. Now, I know your already wondering what that teeny problem was, right?"_

_I nodded; leave it to mom to know what I'm already thinking…_

"_Well, the air hostess didn't serve me the peanuts I asked her because she was too busy ogling the man who sat in front of me and gave me water instead. So I made a little talk with her and it all came good."_

_Paul or should I say, dad, turns to look at us from the passenger side and looks at me, "Yeah, well, you do know your mom is feisty, right Percy?" I nodded and urged him on to continue, "Well, she actually demanded the guy at the front to go sit somewhere else and practically told another hostess of how bad their services were."_

_I wanted to laugh, I mean, I'm still not used to hearing those types of things from mom and it also made me remember on how she handled that sword back when we were fighting Kronos for the Olympians._

_That night, me and Annabeth decided that mom and dad should be staying with us so they won't have to pay a huge amount of money to the hotel they were planning to check in._

"_But you only have three rooms and the other one is a study room, where should we sleep then?" dad asked after I gave them a tour of the house. _

_I didn't think of that one, I don't want mom and dad to sleep on the couch or anywhere else._

"_You can sleep at my room, Sally." we heard Annabeth from the kitchen and I thought, 'No way in hell is she gonna do that!'_

"_It's okay. You can sleep at my room, mom." I look at Annabeth and when I noticed she was about to protest, I gave her a look that means 'and that's final'. She closed her mouth and nods at me while mouthing the words thank you. I smiled at her and I helped mom and dad unpack their things._

"_Goodnight you two. Don't try on staying late, me and Paul needs to sleep 'cause we're tired from the travelling." We bade them goodnight and also said the same thing to Annabeth._

"_Goodnight Seaweed Brain. I'll see you tomorrow." She went inside her room but left her phone on the coffee table at the living room. I pick it up and I was about to call her to give it back but then I noticed that the display is from a text she just received from Dan:_

'_Okay, I'll pick you up Friday at 7. My parents are already dying to meet you since our date tonight didn't go as planned.'

* * *

_

The memory of that text made my chest hurt so much that I thought I was having a cardiac arrest or something and that's how things got from bad to worse.


	9. A Birthday Wish

After that night when I found out that Annabeth is already dating Dan, it already made sense to me why she's always never around anymore or the fact that she comes home really late, how she's been acting weird and stuff but the worst part was that I'm her best friend… and she never even thought about telling me.

I've been trying to avoid her now, whenever she comes home, I'm already studying or sleeping at the couch and since I know Annabeth, she never wants to disturb anyone who's having time with themselves. Mom and dad were oblivious to what was going on… well, I hope they are.

"Honey, dinners ready!"

Damn, and here I was almost finish on studying for our exams next week but still, mom never wants me to disobey her. Annabeth was still somewhere else, doing God knows what but I was so shocked that when I entered the dining room, there was a banner saying 'Happy Birthday, Percy' in sea blue letters, the same color like my eyes.

I look at mom and she was grinning happily at me while holding a blue cake with blue candles. I was laughing at how our tradition is still strongly intact, dad gave me a manly hug while saying happy birthday.

I can't believe I forgot my own birthday… which means I'm already 26 years old and the mark of my fourteenth best friend anniversary with Annabeth. Speaking of which, wasn't here yet. Now I understand why mom and dad were here,

"You came all the way from Manhattan just to hold a birthday party for me?"

Mom made me sit down on a chair and placed the cake in front of me, "Make a wish, dear."

I close my eyes and thought about what wish I want, material things? Nope, I'm not really a materialistic kind of person… happy life? Already have that. Would I want a family then? Looking at mom and dad, I know in my heart that I already have a family but instead of thinking for another one, my mind made the image of Annabeth, smiling at me but her belly was big and looking at me lovingly while holding my hand and both of us wearing identical rings.

For that instant, I knew I want to be on Annabeth's side every waking day of my life. I blew out the candles and thought about my wish, a wish I knew I would really kill myself if I can't have her back, to have a second chance….


	10. Thank You, People

During the birthday-small-party that mom did, a knock came from the door. When I opened it, Brian came in, holding two stacks of pizza on his left hand and a pack of beer on the other.

"Brian?" I asked incredulously. Oh boy, I have to keep an eye on some of the vases here.

"Hey there Percy! I just bought a pizza with macaroni and pineapples as toppings with extra cheese, just the way you like it! And oh! By the way, Happy Birthday!"

I almost toppled over when he put down all of the things he was carrying and hugged me. I look at mom who was wearing an innocent smile… well, too innocent for my taste but nevertheless, I'm still so happy that Brian's here.

We ate the pizza that Brian brought and then after a few hours, another knock came. This time, it was dad who opened the door and I was so surprise to see Nico along with Grover and Thalia behind him.

I look at mom and gave her a confused look. She shrugged, "I just thought that having them here on your birthday would mean a lot to you. So I called Nico if he can get a hold of Thalia and Grover for your birthday."

I smiled at her, thanking her for what she did. It means a lot to me just to see the three of them at the same time on my birthday. Thalia came up to me and gave me her present and then hugs me, "Happy birthday Percy."

I smiled warmly at her and then Nico came next, giving me his present with skulls as the design on the gift wrapper, I thought I saw my mom's eyes almost came out of its socket when she saw it. "Happy birthday, Perc." Nico then shook my hand and went to apologize to mom on his 'scary looking birthday gift'.

Then it was Grover's turn… God how I miss this satyr, he walk up to me while handing me a pot with a Laurel on it. "Happy birthday, Percy"

He was trying not to cry and the same goes for me so instead, I hug him while patting his back. I didn't get to see him ever since I became a college student. When we broke from the hug, I sincerely gave him an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry I didn't get to visit you back then. I was just so busy with the stuff going on here."

He nodded, willingly forgiving me for being such a jerk. I led him to the kitchen and gave him all the empty cans from the sodas as a sorry gift. Luckily, Brian was already drunk and is snoring loudly on the inflatable bed mom laid out on the floor for him so he doesn't get to see that a guy was eating empty packs of Diet Coke.

I sat on the couch and wondered why Annabeth isn't still here yet. She always remembers my birthday and she never misses out on greeting me early in the morning. I felt sad… maybe that I may never ever get a chance with her anymore.

"Penny for your thoughts, birthday boy?"

I thought that the voice was an illusion but when I look up, I knew it wasn't. I didn't notice that mom opened the door to reveal that Annabeth was already there. And here I thought that she did forget about my birthday.

I got up and made a beeline to go to her, "Where were you the whole day?"

She looks down on the ground shyly, "Well, I had to go and pick up Thalia and Grover 3 hours away from here. And I also had to contact a few people who you know using an Iris-message."

I was confused of her answer but then, I saw a big man behind her and another guy who was wearing Bermuda shorts and a Hawaiian shirt.

"Hello Percy, happy birthday son."

"Hey there big brother" Tyson said.

I look at Annabeth, "Is that why you weren't here the whole day?"

She nodded a sign of confirmation but just then, I notice that most of our guest stop dead on their tracks, even mom. I just hope my other dad won't go berserk with our new visitors right now but the only thing on my mind right now is how thankful I am for Annabeth for giving me the best birthday gift… oh, I mean birthday **gifts** ever.

The silence was quite deafening and I was getting a bit uncomfortable now but then Father took a step forward and shook dad's hand, "Hello there again. Thank you for taking care of Percy like your own son, I appreciate it so much and sorry that I wasn't able to go to your wedding."

My mouth dropped open and clearly, the rest of us did also aside from mom of course. I didn't know they invited him to their wedding. Dad just smiled kindly at him, "No problem, Percy is already like a son to me and Sally also forewarned me that you might not have the time of day to attend our wedding."

"Stop smiling like an idiot, Seaweed Brain." I heard Annabeth whispered behind me.

I raised my eyebrows at her, asking why she's calling me that way again. She rolled her eyes at me, "Just because it's your birthday, doesn't mean I'll stop calling you that."

She chuckled when most of my friends heard her and I laugh with them also. Feeling content when I look at the people around me, thinking how lucky I am to have met them.


	11. A Book as a Reminder

Mom, dad, Thalia and Nico all went home the day after my birthday. Grover stayed behind since his leave isn't yet due until next week. I was with Annabeth, cleaning her room since she said she can't do it all by herself. I was vacuuming the floor while she was wiping her bookshelf when I saw a book lying underneath her bed along with some others but a little bit distanced. I took it out and read the title 'Dear John'.

"Annabeth, is this book any good?" she turns around to see what I was holding and I showed it to her. She smiled and I knew that good wasn't just the word to describe it.

"Yeah, it's actually one of my favorite books along with A Walk to Remember, Nights in Rodanthe and The Notebook."

I raise my eyebrows at her, "Didn't know you like reading this stuff. I always thought that all you read are architectural books and historical sites."

She puts her hands on her waist, clearly trying to intimidate me. She huffed and said, "Just because I'm obsessed with architecture doesn't mean I'm incapable of reading those types of books."

I look at the cover and can't help but feel…interested in it. I mean, I'm a guy and all but even if the front only has two horses and seems to be in a ranch, its simplicity made it more appealing. My mom taught me that appearance isn't always the key on judging a person or a thing.

"What's the story then?"

She smiles again, remembering the sequence of the book, "Oh, it's about a guy who's a rebel and wants to do something for a change so he enlist on the army and was stationed in Germany. When he was on leave, he met a girl and the two of them fell in love but when his leave was up, the two of them promised to write each other letters and he also said that he'll marry her. Unfortunately, when 9/11 came, the two of them broke up and his dad died when he visited her, he learned that the girl is married to her best friend and that she needs money because her husband is fighting an illness. So, he sold almost all of the things his dad gave to him on his last will and gave the money as a donation for her."

"If it's a tragedy, why do you like it?" I have no idea why she does but I can see a sad smile forming on her lips.

"Because sometimes I feel like I'm Savannah. I can relate to her because that's what's happening to me now but I'm not yet married though." She laughs at the last statement and I can't help but feel how sorry I am for her.

"Can I borrow it? I've already finished all of our exams and I don't have to do anything anymore but wait until our graduation."

"Sure, you can return it to me anytime."

The truth is that I really wanna learn who this Savannah character is. Annabeth isn't easily impressed on anything and this book may be a big hit on her heart and it just made me be interested on the book some more. We continued cleaning her room and when we were done, I quickly went inside my room and started reading the story.

* * *

When I was done reading it, I can't help but sympathize for John (the main character). He did everything just for Savannah to make her happy. It also made me realize that I should be like John, not the rebel John but the caring John who only wants his love one to be happy.

It's already 11:00 pm when I finished it. Of course, I had eaten dinner but I went straight to my room, wanting to read more. I yawned, uselessly tired so I started getting ready for bed. When I was done showering, brushing my teeth and changing on my pajamas, I slumped on my bed and pulled the covers in I started to go to sleep but then I also forgot to return the book I borrowed but I decided that I'll return this book some other time 'cause I still wanna read it more than once. It'll be a reminder for me that Annabeth's happiness always comes first and that I should accept Dan now because I know he makes her happy and that's the only thing I want for her. _To be happy…_


	12. Author's Note

**AN: Readers, there are some reviewers who are asking me why I describe Annabeth having black hair since she's blonde. I base their looks in the movie and since she has black hair that's how I also describe her in the story.**


	13. Feeling Numb and A Sense of Confusion

Me and Grover were out playing X-box 360, I heard a knock on the door. I ask Grover to pause the game while I answer the door. He nodded and waited patiently on the couch. I walk towards it and found Dan, smiling at me.

"Hey Perc, can I come inside?" I nodded but not too warmly. I guess he knows that I was only faking the attitude I wear whenever Annabeth invites him over for dinner. He took a seat on the dining chair and I was albeit curious why he just didn't sit at the living room couch.

He gestured for me to go there and asked if Grover can go to his room. He shrugged and left without shutting down the game console since he knew we'll get back to it for later.

I sat down opposite Dan, "Do you need anything?"

For some reason, my heart started beating fast. It's like I know what Dan's going to question or ask me.

He sighed and pulled out a box… my world stop and I felt like my feet went all weak and my breathing became uneven. "I want to ask Annabeth to marry me tomorrow night at the party we're having since it's her birthday but I also want to ask your permission first because you're her best friend and I know it would a lot to her if I'd do it."

I look away, wanting to tell him that I don't want him to do it but also I know it would mean that I would never have the chance to have Annabeth back again. I clench and unclench my fist, feeling them go numb.

My lips aren't any better, they just keep trembling, stop and then tremble again. At that moment, I wish I could cry but I'm a guy and it isn't in our number one rule to do that. Dan was looking at me intently, waiting patiently for me to decide if I would say yes or no. Then, for an instant, the image of Annabeth with a swollen belly with Dan on her side, holding her hand came to me and I knew what I answered which made his eyes grow big.

* * *

"Percy, where are you going?" Annabeth asked when she noticed I was about to leave. It was the day after Dan asked me for my permission.

I hesitated for a moment, thinking if I should tell her where I would go but decided that she should. "I'm going to the beach alone."

She rose from the couch, her eyebrows furrowing like she was thinking about something. Those are one of the reasons why I fell in love with her also, her silent intelligence working. "The beach? But its still 6 am, too early for you and the water might be cold right now."

I shrug, I don't really care if it's cold or not. All I want is some alone time to think about things through and the beach have always been like a sweet sanctuary to me. I haven't been there ever since I started going to college and it sucks not being there this long.

"I just want some fresh air. You and Grover can come with me, besides, the party doesn't start until 5 in the afternoon." I wait patiently for her to decide about it.

She then went to the guest room where Grover's sleeping and I heard a loud thump and a groan and a "Grover! Get up now or I swear I won't buy anymore enchiladas for you!"

"Alright, alright! And I thought Percy's the control freak here." another thump and an 'ouch' later, we were off to the beach. Using Annabeth's car she accumulated from Dan with her driving.

Grover was trying to sooth his forehead with half-closed eyes. "What happened to you, G-man?" I ask, noticing a beet red on where his soothing his right hand with.

"Well, Annabeth tried to wake me up but then I didn't move so she pulled the covers and I slid to the cold tiled floor you've got, hitting my head on the process as you can see."

I tried not to laugh since I'm at the passenger seat and Annabeth is sitting at my side. I thought I saw her grinning but then it was gone when she saw the sign welcoming us on the beach we wanted to go.

"Okay guys, remember, we're only here only after 10. I need to eat food because I haven't gotten to eat breakfast." Grover said as we got out of the car. I felt sorry for him and guilty at the same time. I didn't let him eat anymore because I was so excited on going here.

I look at Annabeth, noticing that she's been silent ever since we got out of the house. "What are you staring at, Seaweed Brain?"

The air was chilly so I put both of my hands inside my pockets, trying to keep them warm, "I was actually wondering why you've been quiet all the way back from the house."

She looks down, "I was just thinking about my future if ever, I would get a life where I know would fit me."

"And is this life fitting you for now?" I ask, gesturing on me, Grover and her on the beach. Spending a regular weekend with no care of the world right now and just hanging out, being the best friends that we are.

She nods, "Yes but I still can't help wondering if this is the only life I could get from the gods. I want something more, Percy, not just this but I still want to spend that future with Grover….and you."

She looks at me with those intense gray eyes and I wondered what she meant by that. She didn't mention Dan which was odd, seeing that he is her boyfriend and that their spending an awful lot of time with each other.

"You two should get over here before I'll splash both of you!" we laugh when I made a small wave towards Grover and with him, shivering with madness.

"Percy! I swear you'll regret that!" we laugh some more when I tried to run away from Grover and he tackled me from behind and at that moment, I saw a tender way Annabeth was looking at me, making me more confused than ever before.


	14. The 'Yes' Word

When we were done at the beach, we went to the city to eat lunch with Grover being impatient as ever.

"Grover, could you stop singing? It's making my stomach growl also." I ask him. He was singing something with 'pancakes' and 'parfaits' but I haven't heard it anywhere on radios yet.

"Oh please! It's your entire stupid fault why we have to go to the beach early in the morning with NO breakfast and to top it off, you splashed a big bag of water at me!" I dried him off after he tackled me on the beach with Annabeth's help but it's still funny to thinking about it.

I tried to cover my mouth so he won't see it but he did and tried to pinch me but Annabeth fend him off while still holding the steering wheel, "Hey! You two stop it right now, your acting like 12 year olds again!"

"Well, excuse me for feeling the need to get my revenge on Percy, Annabeth!" he laugh and I just grinned at him.

"Yeah, lighten up, Wise Girl. You've had too much stress that you don't have the luxury of laughing with us anymore." I patted her shoulder and I could feel her relaxing, trying to calm herself.

"I guess you're right. So much has been going on at the office that I couldn't just take some time for myself. We're here!" we arrived at the diner, Grover getting out and almost doing a running spree towards it.

Me and Annabeth shook our heads and together, went outside and followed Grover. We sat down with him on a table that was near the counter and took out the menus that were clamp under the napkins.

A waitress came over to us and looks at me in goo-goo eyed way. I was grossed out a bit, I mean, she's beautiful and all but she looks more like a one-night-stand girl than a waitress girl. Annabeth made a coughing sound and the girl turned her attention to Annabeth "Can I get your orders?"

Grover was the one who straightened his back when he took his order, "Yeah, I'd like cheeseburger with fries and some nacho cheese. Oh, and please put some extra ketchup on the fries also."

He lick his lips once he was done ordering, clearly excited while me and Annabeth look at each other, making a silent conversation and then both of us rolled our eyes at the same time, getting a "Hey" from Grover. "I'll have the fried chicken with gravy." I ordered and turned to Annabeth, waiting for hers.

She looks down on the menu one last time and puts it down, "I'll just have a salad."

"What drinks would you guys like?"

Grover ordered a diet coke while me and Annabeth chose to drink pineapple juice. The waitress wrote down all of our orders and went to tell the chef.

Grover leaned in towards us since me and Annabeth are sitting side-by-side, "Look guys, I know I haven't been here when you two moved in together but I just wanna let you know that I miss the both of you so much and I miss these kinds of times where we'd get to spend just having fun."

"We miss you too, Grover. There wasn't a single friend of mine who loves food as much as you…well, except Brian of course, but his not like you. No one can replace you, G-man." I told him and Grover just smiled, happy of what I just said.

"His right, Grover, you mean a lot to us and we can never find another one just like you." Annabeth added, making Grover bawl up in tears that made a ruckus on the costumers who are dining with us.

I calmed Grover down while Annabeth took some tissues out of her purse and gave it to Grover who blows his nose a bit too loudly. We shushed him and he calmed himself down and hugged both of us with the table in between.

When he let the both of us go, we were relieved since the other diners were quite annoyed by Grover. I said sorry to some people and they went to their business on eating their orders. The waitress came with our orders and set them down while winking at me and Annabeth scowling at her way. When we were done eating, we decided to go and buy the things we need for the party later.

* * *

I knock on Annabeth's door when it was almost time, "Annabeth! You read yet? We've got 30 minutes left until the party!"

"I'm almost done!" I sighed and sat down on the couch to wait for her. When we were at the mall, she bought a gown for tonight but didn't let me or Grover see it since she said she doesn't want us to know it yet.

"I'm done!" I heard the door from her room open and then close. I look at her and thought of how beautiful she looks. She was wearing a white gown that accentuated her curves perfectly, no laces or frills, the simplicity of it only made her even more beautiful and elegant in its own way. And because of the color, her gray eyes were clearer than ever. She holds up her hands, gesturing on her attire, "Well? What do you think?"

I tried to compose myself but it's just so hard on concentrating on what to say, not when she's in front of me, giving me the privilege as the first person to see her tonight. "You look beautiful tonight, Annabeth."

She looked down and I thought that that wasn't a good compliment for her but it was the truth and I always tell the truth. When I turned to get her coat, I touch the small square on my pocket that is Annabeth's birthday gift from me. I know she doesn't want me to spend something just for her but I want to buy something for her, something special and I know she'll love it.

When we arrived at the venue, the party was already in full swing. Annabeth was staying close to me, I know that she doesn't like being the center of attention and since it's her birthday, she can't avoid that for now.

"Annabeth, darling, it's so good to see you again." Dan's mom came over and gave her a hug.

"Oh, it's so good to see you again, Alice."

Alice smiled some more and took out a birthday present, "Here, I wanted to give it to you later but I think it would be more appropriate right now."

Annabeth smiled, taking the gift, "You don't have to go to so much trouble because of this."

Alice went to her husband and said something to him and then talked something to Dan. I thought it was a good time for me to give my gift, "Annabeth, this is from me. Don't open it until tomorrow, okay?"

"Why?" Annabeth wore a confused expression on her face but I shrugged, telling her to just do it and went to find Grover who's already at the buffet table…

* * *

"I would like to say something before this party will end!" we turn around and saw Dan on the stage with Annabeth at his side. She already blew the candles on her cake and has opened her gifts except from mine, the only person who didn't give her anything yet was Dan and I already know what it is.

Dan turns to Annabeth and I gave out a long sigh, feeling my heart beating fast by the minute.

He held Annabeth's hands and doing the things I told him to do, he got down on one knee and I saw Annabeth's lips trembling, "Annabeth, I know we've only dated for two months but…I want you, so, so much. Will you marry me?"

He took out the box that he showed me yesterday and opened it revealing a 5-carat diamond square.

Annabeth was speechless for a moment and my body was like saying, "Please don't say yes!" but then she smiled and I knew what was about to come.

"Dan, you don't have to ask me that when you already know that I would say yes."

And that's when my world ended and the day my heart stopped beating. My life turned a spiral downwards then…


	15. Best Friend, Girlfriend and Future Wife

**Annabeth's POV**

I was staring at Percy's gift for the 50th time these past days. He didn't even stay until the end of the party.

* * *

_Flashback…_

_Dan and I were dancing when I noticed Percy going through the exit. I brushed it off, thinking that maybe he just want some fresh air._

"_Are you happy, Annabeth?" I heard Dan whisper in my ear. I smiled a fake smile._

"_This is everything I want but I really do need to drink something." He let go of me and offered to get me some coke._

_Whew, at least I don't have to stay with him for that long. He's a nice guy but in my eyes, his just a friend and nothing else. I walk over towards Grover who's already talking to Juniper (I invited her last week for the party)._

"_Hi guys!" I greeted, I guess they miss each other a lot because both of them are smiling a lot right now._

"_Annabeth! It's been so long since I've seen you." Juniper said while hugging me. I rolled my eyes, "We've just met yesterday, Juniper."_

_Grover laughed and I noticed that Percy's not even here yet. I turned to Grover, "Where's Percy?"_

_They both look at each other and I had the distinct feeling that something isn't right. Instantly, Dan came with two drinks. He looks at me concern written all over his face, "Annabeth are you okay? You look a little pale."_

_Okay? Is he kidding me? I feel like all of my body went numb, "Dan, I need to go home. I don't feel well, is that okay with you?" he nodded while Grover and Juniper offered to take me home. I nodded, seeing as my hands are shaking, even my legs._

"_We're here" Grover announced. I instantly got out and started looking for Percy everywhere but after running around frantically there was no sign of him._

_Maybe his just somewhere eating a decent food since there were only finger foods back at the party or maybe just taking a walk somewhere…_

"_His not here anymore, Annabeth" I turned around to the voice and saw Grover at the doorway to our house. I didn't even notice that I'm already sitting at the couch hands on my head._

_I felt confused, if Percy's not here… then where is he?_

_As if reading my thoughts, Grover answers for me, "Didn't you notice there were bags on his room last night? Or the fact his been distant to you lately?"_

_I shook my head, I would never go inside his room unless he would allow me to and why would I go there? I don't even need anything to go there._

_Grover sighed and sat down with me on the couch, "I shouldn't have let him do it," I look at him, not getting what he means. He gave me a smile which I've never seen him do._

_He looks at his hands and continued, "but he was persistent and convincing by the way. Up until now, I still don't get why I agree to it." He looks at the car and I followed his gaze also, seeing Juniper getting out._

"_What are you talking about Grover?" I scooted closer to the armrest, trying to hold my breathing._

_He looks at me sadly, "His plane left 15 minutes ago. He didn't tell me where he was going,"_

_Realization dawned on me, his stuff that was strewn on the living room were gone. Even his favorite jacket wasn't on the rack anymore and the thought of it made me feel so alone._

"_Is that why you were driving 40 miles per hour? So you could just give him time until he leaves?" anger rose from my chest and I could see that Grover looked frightened. I don't want him to be scared of me but I can't help it._

"_If you want to hear everything that happened then please, just calm down." I look back at Grover but realize he was already crying and Juniper was patting his back and I knew it wasn't him who said those words._

_I took in five deep breaths and then tried to relax. When Juniper was sure that I was relaxed, she straightened Grover up, saying that it was him who should tell me and not her. He nodded at her and Juniper went to the kitchen, probably going to make some snacks._

"_Annabeth, yesterday afternoon, Dan came here and asked for Percy's permission to marry you. He was shocked at that, he said that you two just met and you guys just don't know each other that well yet."_

_He did? Then why did Dan still asked me to marry him if Percy didn't give him the heads up? Grover looks at me, trying to find anger or anything that might tell I'm not interested in the subject but I was as expressionless as ever so he just continued, "as you may know, Dan is a bit… stubborn. He argued with Percy and when he had enough, he finally agreed to Dan's request."_

_Juniper came and laid out a bucket of ice cubes, two glasses and two coke lights, she smiled at Grover, encouraging him to continue. He sighed and clasped his hands together, "That night he called the travel agency, saying that he wants to book for a flight and after that he just packed almost all of his things. Clothes, books even his med kit. I've never seen him so sad that I couldn't even bear to recall how he looks at that time. I helped him, you know? Packing, I mean."_

_Grover then went to the car outside, not even bothering on excusing himself. I was a bit shocked since he didn't even finish so I went after him. He pulled out something from the car and showed it to me. It's Percy's gift for me, my heart felt like it's been ripped piece by piece and I didn't even notice tears streaming down my cheeks._

_Grover noticed it and touched my shoulder ever so gently, "I hope you'll love his gift as much as I came to love enchiladas."_

_I laugh at his joke. He motioned for me to open the small box that was wrapped in a gift wrapper. I complied and felt my fingers were shaking as I ripped the paper open and opened the lid. _

_I gasp, it was a golden necklace with a heart-shaped locket, and I opened it and felt myself smile. On the right side was a photo of me, Grover and Percy when we were still at Camp Half-Blood and on the left side was when me and Percy were still dating. It was our fourth monthsary, we decided to go have a picnic on the park. It was one of the best days I had with him and when I close the locket, I notice that the front was engraved saying "I love you, Annabeth."_

_I turned to Grover, more anger boiling inside my chest, "Tell me Grover, if he really does love me as a best friend, then why in hell did he leave me all alone?"_

_Grover was a bit stunned at what I just said, I never cursed before but I didn't pay attention to it because of how this day is turning into a living hell. _

"_He loves you, Annabeth,"_

_Wait, what?_

_I stared at him and was about to ask what his talking about but he beat me to it and with what he just said made me feel more alone than ever before._

"_He loves you not just a best friend but also a girlfriend before and a wife he knew would never happen." He stops and shook his head, "Not since you broke up with him."_

_I fell to the ground and cry while Grover, knowing that I wanted to be alone, went back inside the house.

* * *

_

I tried finding him but he did a good job on not letting me know where he is. I wanted to invite him for the wedding and maybe try and explain things to him.

I look at the locket once again and I sobbed, knowing that I'll cry some more later when I'm at bed and the day after that… because I've also been in love with Percy stupid-Jackson even before he became my best friend, my boyfriend and (I hope) will also become my future husband.


	16. I Guess This Is Goodbye

Seeing Annabeth and Dan dancing on the floor, reality all came back to me. In a matter of days or weeks or months, she's getting married…and I may or may not be part of her life anymore and it SUCKS. At least I planned ahead on what to do if this moment ever comes and since my plane leaves in exactly 30 minutes, I remembered how Dan was so upset when I gently said 'no' to him the other day…

* * *

_Flashback_

_I can't help but stare at the engagement ring Dan held out for me to see. He was waiting for my answer patiently, or rather, that's what I think._

_I took a deep breath, "Dude, are you sure you want this? I mean, the last time you had a girlfriend was when you merely just used her. I don't think you're still into her Dan."_

_He looks down and touched the diamond on the ring, "I know but Annabeth's different, okay? She listens to me than any other girls I went out with before,"_

"_But she deserves everything. Can you give her everything, Dan? Like happiness, love, house and a family that will never leave her or use her?"_

"_Look Percy, I want Annabeth. Now, I don't know if she does want me too but I gave you the chance on asking her out because you KNOW that I like her and what did you do? You just said that you don't like her and saying she's your best friend! You never actually cared for her didn't you?"_

_Oh how I wish I could slam him on the counter and punch the shit out of him, "You don't know what went through me and Annabeth, Dan. Stop saying that like I don't care about her as much as you do!"_

_I look towards the living room and saw that Grover was looking at us, mouthing the words 'what's going on?'_

_I look down and just shook my head. Dan leaned on the table and said it so slowly like he wants the words to sink in on me, "Well, if you do care about her, let me make her happy. Please, it's the least you can do for her and for me."_

_I felt a bit pathetic right now, his right. I didn't actually went all the way and ask her out on my own. In those few months, I started thinking why I had to do it and not even got one words out of my mouth._

_I look back at Dan's pleading face and I know I'm gonna hate myself for nodding and saying this to him, "Don't try to hurt her because I swear, I will kick your ass if you do."_

_He grins and gave me a manly hug, "Thanks Perc." He started going out and gave Grover a hug also._

_When Grover went inside the dining room, his wearing a skeptical look on his face and pointed towards where Dan left, "What the heck did you just do? Are you trying to punish Annabeth by agreeing to THAT creep?"_

_I felt shock. Did Grover just say Dan's a creep?_

"_Were you eavesdropping on us, Grover?"_

_He bowed his head, which confirms my question towards him. "Why did you do it, G-man?"_

_He looks up and went to pours the coke to the glass that I gave to Dan but didn't get to drink it. When he was sure that the contents were all gone, he chewed on the can, "Because I need to. You're not the only one who cares about Annabeth, Perc. I'm her best friend too, remember? Now, what do you mean about the part when he said that he gave you the chance to ask her out?"_

_Busted but I don't feel very nervous 'bout telling him. Since I told Brian about it, why not Grover?_

"_Well, I told him that I still actually like Annabeth."_

_He raise one of his eyebrows, "Well, do you?"_

_When I just glared at him, he sighed and I just continued, "I still do. It's just so hard knowing that she doesn't like me anymore and she did broke up with me, right? So it only means she doesn't feel the same way as I do to her anymore."_

_Grover just listened to me after that. I don't even know if he heard half of it since his so busy eating and I don't care as long as I let all of my feelings out. That night, I called the travel agency, asking for a ticket to go back to Manhattan and packed all of my bags after that.

* * *

_

I went to Grover and said whispered on his ear, "Grover, I gotta go now. Tell Annabeth I'm sorry I can't stay and that I love her. Take care of her while I'm gone."

He nods and waved at me, pushing the doors to the exit but hailing a cab wasn't since there weren't many of them in this area of the city. When I arrived at our house, well, gonna be HER house after, I took all of my stuff.

When I was near the door, I stop and look at the house I came to know of and felt so home at. A dull aching in my chest is starting to rise and this is one of the most difficult thing I had to decide by myself, well, apart when I had to save Olympus when I turned 16 that is. Then I turned around and left the letter that I wrote the night before that.

_Dear Annabeth,_

_I'm sorry I had to do this but it's the only way for me to forget about you. You should know that I still love you since I'm gonna go somewhere far away from you as I can just to be able not to think about you 95 percent of the time I'm at home. It's hard leaving you because in my heart, you're my first and only love. Goodbye, Annabeth._

_Percy_


	17. Hoping While Forgetting

I didn't go to Australia immediately. I stayed at mom's house and she was surprised when I called her to pick me up at the airport. I waited exactly 20 minutes for her to arrive, "Percy! What happened? Why are you back here in New York?"

"I thought you want me to be back here?" I slung my bag on my shoulder and on my other hand is my stroller bag filled with some of my clothes.

Mom links her hands on my arm as we made our way to her car, "Yes but you never gave me the heads up. Is something wrong, dear? Your eyes are a bit puffy and red."

Damn, she doesn't need to notice that I cried while I was on the plane and had the old sweet lady on my side fret over me. At least I already made an alibi, "Well, I was dead tired when I was on the plane so I had to sleep for a bit."

Mom doesn't believe it, I know, but she just nods her head and helped me put my things on the back. On our way home, mom was talking about random things and I was half listening only to what she's saying. My mind right now is on Annabeth thinking what's happening back there and a million questions on my mind like is she okay? Is she happy right now or sad?

"Percy, are you listening to me?"

I turned and mom was staring at me, I didn't notice we've stopped on a diner. "Sorry mom, still sleepy."

"Well, you can stop lying for once in your life and come have a late-night dinner with your mom on a rundown diner."

I laugh, I was right on her not believing me but at least she's taking it lightly but I know she'll want the answer on why I'm here sooner or later.

When we sat down on the booth, mom immediately took our orders without me even doing a single thing, letting her order for me. I don't think she should spoil me right now.

"Percy, what really happened?"

Oh boy, here comes the part where I have to tell her, "Well…"

She touches my hand and forces me to look at her, "Honey, I know there's something wrong and you're not telling me about it. I'm your mother and you can trust me, right?"

I sighed, feeling those stupid unwanted tears again welling up in my traitorous eyes, "I know but its kinda personal mom. I don't wanna worry you 'bout it."

"Try me"

Darn, she never gives up. Maybe that's where I got my stubbornness from, "I came here because me and Annabeth had a disagreement."

When our food arrived, mom made the decision of even buttering my toast, "Uh huh, and do I want to know what this disagreement you two have?"

I shook my head, I mean, I want her to know but I'm just not ready on telling her and besides, it might get me all girly and stuff by crying my eyes out in front of my mother and some two motorcycle bad boys on the counter drinking beer.

"Well then, since that case is at the moment, in waiting, why not tell me what you're planning to do in the next three months?" she started eating the clubhouse sandwich she ordered.

I rack my brains and a plan just came over me, "Well, I was planning on applying on a few hospitals here or maybe in another country."

Mom coughed when I said 'another country' and I practically almost freaked out 'cause I thought my mom's gonna die in less than five minutes but she took the liberty on drinking the mango shake and she calmed down and I felt relieved at that.

"You want to apply on another country? Sweetie, I was already missing you when you were in college, how much more if you're going very far away? What if you'll be assigned in a dangerous one?"

I gave her a reassuring smile and told her not to worry about it and went back on eating our dinner.

* * *

Two days after that, mom's cell started to ring. She picks it up not even looking at the caller ID, "Hello?"

I was eating some cereal that time while watching family guy on the TV but then suddenly, "Annabeth?"

I didn't notice that I knocked down the juice mom laid out for me and I was choking a little it when I heard 'her' name. I look at mom and she was looking at me too.

"Percy? Umm…" I look at her, pleading not to tell her and she just shrugged, "No his not here. Why are you looking for him?"

She was on the phone for like three minutes already and when she hung up, she was looking at me quizzically.

She puts her hands on her hips, "Why didn't you tell me that Annabeth's getting married with Dan-the-creep?"

Seriously? Did mom just called Dan a creep? Or rather nicknamed him with creep on it? I don't wanna know but actually proud of my mom for making me feel a little less of a loser today.

"Because I don't wanna worry you?" she just shook her head then smiles while dad came in wearing a sleepy face.

"Morning honey, son, morning." We greeted him and mom kissed him on the cheeks.

"By the way honey, you've got to apply on a hospital somewhere out of the city."

I look at mom questioningly, "Why?"

She turns around and points the spatula at the window like someone's coming in, "Well, because Annabeth is coming her three weeks from now and I know you still don't want to see her anymore."

_Oh boy…

* * *

_

"Are you sure about this, Percy? I mean, Australia is like half a world away from here and you're too young to be independent."

I rolled my eyes, leave it to mom to tell me I'm a six year old child. We're in the airport now and I was preparing to leave America, "Mom, I'm sure and I'm not a kid anymore. Besides, Grover's gonna be visiting me, how worse could it get?"

She doesn't look at all convinced at what I said but she just nodded and hugs me too tightly that I thought my bones were breaking.

"Have a nice trip, honey." I hug her also and kissed her cheeks while carrying almost all of my stuff.

"Be nice son and don't kill any patients." Paul said while pointing at me. Like, what's the point of being a doctor anyway?

I laugh and hug him also then took a deep breath while the intercom announced the plane I'm boarding will be going in about ten minutes. I waved at my family and boarded the plane, hoping that someday… I'll be a great doctor, save as much money and hopefully, forget Annabeth while I'm there.


	18. Back From Where I Started

_Present_

"Percy, wake up! We just landed man!" I opened my eyes to find Grover already getting his bags and saw that some of the passengers were getting up on their feet so I did the same and took my bags out of the compartment.

"So, since we're back in New York and YOU planning on ruining Annabeth's wedding, where do you intend for us to stay?" Grover said once we were out of the airport.

I thought about it for awhile and a thought just hit me! I took out my phone and called the one person who's also living here aside from my mom.

"Hello?"

I smiled to myself when I heard his sleepy voice, "Hey buddy. Listen, can you let me and Grover stay at your place for a couple of days?"

There was a groan and then, "Umm sure but don't be so surprised on what you'll see later, okay? I don't think you'll approve of me and her relationship."

What is he saying? Oh well, I don't think I'm going to see that person his talking about unless me and Grover would start on going to his house, "Sure but you gotta explain to me what happened, okay?"

"Yeah, sure if she'll let me. Anyway, I'll see you later Perc. Bye"

He ended the call and I gripped Grover's arm for us to go and hail a taxi. "So, who were you talking to, Perc?"

There was a vacant cab so I went inside, followed by Grover. Once the taxi started, I look at him and answered his question before, "Just wait and see. Oh yeah! I totally forgot, what about your kids and Juniper?"

Grover shrugged and took out his cell phone, "Well, I already called them and said I'll visit the camp later today. Hey listen… Can you do me a favor?"

I nodded and let him continue, "Can you please be the one to unpack my things once we're there?"

I shrugged "Sure, G-Man. Just as long you won't tell Juniper and the kids I'm here okay? I don't think she'll shut her mouth once she'll see Annabeth."

He nods and turned his head to look at the window of the car. We were silent all the way to the house where our friend lives. It was a two-storey Victorian house that was painted white and the roof a green color. We made our way to the front door and knocked three times. The owner of the house opened the door with nothing but a pair of boxers, "Percy? Grover"

I smiled and shook his hand, "Hey Nico. How's it going?"

He stepped aside to let us in with our bags. I saw Thalia on the other side of the room. I'm a bit confused since I thought she's serving Artemis already and when I look at Grover, he was just staring like nothing's wrong in the picture I'm seeing right now. I walk over to Nico and whispered on his ear, "Uh, Nico, why is Thalia here?"

He looks to where I'm pointing and he answered me back, "Well, she's the girl I'm dating now. She quit serving Artemis and well, one thing led to another and now… we're here, as happy as ever!"

When he said the last part, he kind of waved his hands around as if indicating to me the environment. Now, I remember that at my birthday, she was there and she wasn't in her huntress outfit or whatever it's called. Oh crap, I'm such an ass!

When I look at Grover, he was looking at me in an odd way since I put my hands on my forehead and made a loud groan. "Percy? You okay or is there something…wrong?"

I shook my head and asked Nico to lead us to our rooms while giving Thalia a hug and she whispered to me, "I know it's a bit of a shock but I'm happy and Nico's happy. It's something we both want right now, just like you wanting to be here just to see Annabeth."

I smiled. Oh if she knew what I'm planning to do I just know she'll tell me something a bit different. I heard Nico calling out my name and followed him to the room where he wants me to stay.

* * *

After a while, Grover left to go to Camp Half-Blood and Thalia went to go to work even if it's a Saturday but before leaving, she gave Nico a list of the grocery's he needs to buy this afternoon then kissed him on the lips and left while saying goodbye to me. Nico looks at me in a pleading way and I sighed, "Let me guess, you want me to accompany you to the grocery story?"

He smiled sheepishly, "Will you? I mean, it would be fun on hanging out with you again like old times and after that, you can go unpack Grover's things when we get home."

Like I have a choice...

* * *

"Now, is half a kilo enough for all of us at home?"

We're at the meat gallery and Nico was wondering if 2 kilos were just too much for us to eat later at dinner. I shook my head, "Don't know dude. I'm not really into this. It was Annabeth who did all the groceries. I was just there to help her cook but aside from that, I'm totally not an expert in these things."

He sighed and after a few moments, his eyes went wide like he just thought of something cool, "Hey, I got an idea! Why won't we just rip the list in half so we'll be faster on buying the things here?"

I nodded and he smiled at me gratefully while ripping the paper. When I read it, the first ten on the list were all vegetables so I walked towards the section where they keep it.

When I was looking for some onions, I heard a very familiar voice saying my name, "Percy?"

I look at the direction of the voice and my breath hitched. I saw those familiar intense grey eyes and the only person who knows me more than anyone. When I was out of my trance, I whispered her name also

"_Annabeth?"_


	19. The Hardest Part of It All

She's much more beautiful now than before. Her hair is longer now and I can see a bit of makeup…she never wears make up which makes her look prettier. I can feel her getting uncomfortable because she's fidgeting something on her sweater and was looking down at the floor like there's a cockroach here or something.

I felt like this is getting a bit stupid since all we've ever said is our names and nothing else so I think that I should be the first to say something, "So… how are you?"

She looks up, not expecting for me to talk to her but she cleared her throat and dropped her hands, "I've been better….so, what are you doing here?"

I showed her the basket I'm holding filled with vegetables, "I'm helping Nico with the groceries. I swear I'll kill him later after this" I took Riptide out of my pocket and showed it to her.

She chuckled and motioned to the cart she's pushing, "Well, I'm here also for that but I don't know what I'm going to cook for dinner later. Hey, why won't you walk with me so I could get a second opinion on what I should buy?"

"Okay, where should we start?"

She looks around, still deciding where we should go first. When she looks at me, she took my arm and led me towards the meat section. "Let's start with some beef. You know how I love cooking barbecues right?"

* * *

After thirty minutes, my phone rang. I took it out and accepted the call from Nico, "Hey Nico, what's up?"

"What's up? I'll tell you what's up! I've been trying to find you for twenty-freakin' minutes already! Where the hell are you man? I'm already done with my list! Have you?"

He was yelling now and I held the phone away from my ear. Annabeth looks at me questioningly but I ignored it and brought the phone back to my ear once I was sure Nico stopped yelling, "Yeah but I ran into a friend, so is it okay if you'll go home by yourself and I'll be the one to pay the foods that were on the list AND I'll just go to your house later?"

He sighed on the other end of the line, "Oh, okay. I'll just go to a mall and wait for you to call me and fetch you. I don't wanna go home all by myself. See you later, Percy."

He ended the call and I put my phone back to my pockets. Me and Annabeth already paid for the items and were already out. It was raining a bit but she decided that she wants to walk for awhile so we were walking and I don't know where the hell we're going right now and both of us have been quiet ever since we were out of the grocery store.

After a few minutes of no talking, I got a little irritated and turned towards her, "Is something wrong?"

She stops and looks at me, "If there's something wrong then you'll know what it is, Percy!"

I was a little taken aback. I mean what the hell? Did she just shout at me in the middle of the sidewalk? At least I'm lucky that there weren't too many people around, probably at their home watching sports or news, she walks again but a little bit faster than before like she's trying to get away from me. I grab her arm and made her look at me, "Why the hell would anything be wrong? I came back didn't I?"

Her eyes were hard and it was the first time I've seen her look at me with so full of hatred. She pulled her arms out of my grasp and looks at me coldly, "Yes you did come back. But if we haven't bumped with each other at the store right now, would you have called me and tell me you're gonna visit? Huh? Would you?"

She pushed me hard on the chest and my anger boiled up, "Oh yeah? Give me a fine reason why I should call you? I don't even remember owing you anything in return!"

"I'm your best friend, Percy! Do you even consider that thought? You left me at home all alone, worrying where the HELL my best friend went to! Is that a good enough reason?"

"Yeah? I don't even know you anymore in those few months that you were always late coming home! I thought you were my best friend but I was so wrong! Were you flirting with Dan at that time? Oh wait, maybe you two were already FUCKING!"

Before I could take back those last few words, she slapped me on the cheek. It hurts like hell on where she hit me but the thing that hurts the most were the tears running freely down her cheeks. She walks away from me but I couldn't bear the thought of her leaving that it almost made my chest constrict with pain so I did the only thing I knew would make her stop, "I love you, Annabeth!"

I was right; she did stop in her tracks and walk towards me until our noses were touching, "You know what, Percy? You had all the time in the world when we were living together but what did you say when Dan asked you if you liked me or not? Oh, I think it had to do with that I'm just your ROOMMATE and there's no chance that you won't like me, am I right? So for the record, Percy, I never thought that you were just my best friend because best friends never had feelings with each other but the only thing that was left unsaid was saying those three little words but that could've made the both of our lives happy..."

She shook her head and looks down as more tears falls down, "but you never even had the guts to tell me. So it's more of a loss to you then mine, Percy." And she left without even looking back at me.

I was grateful a bit for her not doing that because I know she's so busy crying while walking that she doesn't have the time to look at me as my own tears were already starting. Leaving me, Percy, son of Poseidon, crying in the middle of the street while holding shopping bags full of vegetables…


	20. A New Secret

Ever since I met up with Nico, the first thing he said was why my left cheek was so red, I had to explain to him how a bump on a street light would cause extra redness of the skin even though it was a complete lie.

When we arrived at his house, I saw Nico organizing the items inside the grocery bag but I went straight to my room and just let the tears start to flow. It's the first time that I ever truly cried for a girl but ever since Channing Tatum can cry in Dear John, heck, why can't I?

I've been sleeping a lot lately, never going outside and not even caring when Thalia knocks at my door and telling me that it's time for me to eat. After awhile, someone opened the door to my room and peeked inside, I didn't even tell that person if he or she can get inside but it doesn't matter. I just wanna stay and maybe sleep until I'll die of starvation or whatever…

"Percy?" oh great, just what I need, it's Grover… I pretended to be sleeping and rolled over to one side. I know he won't be giving up that easily so I wasn't surprised when I heard his heavy footsteps coming closer to my bed, "look man, Thalia called last night, said you've been wallowing up here for two days now. She even told me you weren't eating anymore."

I don't want him to know I'm awake so I just closed my, not uttering a single word, "Nico told me that you ran into someone until you got all depress and locked yourself in here…"

When I didn't answer him back, he sighed and sat down on the bed right near the edge, "Percy, I know you're not sleeping so why not just tell me who it was you ran into?"

I guess his right, I should've known better than to do that to one of the persons who knows me too well. I groaned and turned to face him and said, "It was Annabeth. She slapped me when I said something so horrible to her, G-man. I feel like I'm the worse friend EVER."

I made an emphasis to the last word and he just shook his head, "Percy, what I do know is that you're not anymore qualified on being Annabeth's friend ever since you left her here. I just wish you've seen how awful she looked after those days when you left."

Wait, what? She was depressed? I've been wallowing up in self-pity that I made her…depress?

I sat up from the bed and look at Grover seriously, "What do you mean, Grover?"

He shrugged and looks down on me, "I mean she wasn't herself at that time. Always going early to work and been keeping herself busy that even Dan can't maintain his relationship with her anymore because of it. She misses her best friend at that time, Percy and you weren't there for her when she needed you the most"

"Dan broke up with her?"

He nodded, "Yeah that was a month ago. Dude, like, you smell so awful that I need to hold my breath. Can't you take a shower first before we can talk? And you could brush your teeth; it's like five times of morning breath over there."

I glared at him but did as he requested because I know he won't tell me everything unless I'm all cleaned up.

After I was done, I put on a clean white t-shirt and jeans. When I went downstairs, Grover was already at the living room with Juniper. Once I sat down on the couch, Juniper got up, "I'll go make some breakfast for you, Percy. You've lost a lot of weight."

I didn't need to argue with her, telling her I'm fine since my stomach is already growling when she mentioned breakfast. When she was out of earshot, I look at Grover again. He clasped his hands, "Well, I think you already know about how Annabeth feels, right?"

I furrowed my eyebrows, not getting what his trying to tell me. He laughs then shook his head, "Man, you aren't all that smart aren't you? What I mean is, Annabeth likes you."

A warm feeling came rushing to my whole body and it feels like I'm floating in midair.

Grover looks at me, "Drop that smile off of your face, Jackson. Just because she likes you doesn't mean you have to go all out on it like making that goofy face."

I drop it instantly but my insides are already working in hyper drive.

Juniper peeked in like she wants to know if we're done talking but when she saw that me and Grover are already quiet, she announced, "Breakfast is ready! Hope you two like bacon and eggs oh, I added muffins on you, Percy. You need to gain weight if you want to win Annabeth back."

I grinned some more and Grover slung his arm to my shoulders while we followed Juniper to the dining room. I whispered on Grover's ear, "Dude, are you sure Annabeth likes me?"

When he was sure Juniper was out of ear shot he whispered back at me, "Dude, she wore the necklace you gave to her on her birthday and looks constantly at the pictures inside. She keeps on talking about you until my ears would go numb, if she doesn't like you then I don't know what the hell she feels for you."

I didn't get to whisper back to him because Juniper pushed us towards the table to eat and with me smiling all the time.


	21. Feeling Lost

It's been five days since the incident at the grocery…and I'm still afraid of facing Annabeth, I mean, I know that I should meet up and say sorry to her sooner or later but every time I'd imagine the slap she gave me, I'm scared out of my wits.

I was at the living room with Grover, both of us watching Family Guy, "So, Percy…"

I rolled my eyes and muttered, "What do you want?"

He looks at me strangely and said, "Why would you think I would want something?"

I look at him straightly and shrugged, "Because I know for a fact that if you want something from me, you would always begin with 'So Percy' so I didn't actually assume, I know."

He grinned, "Well, you are one of my best friends so I think it's not much of a surprise that you know that much about me."

"So, what is it that you want to ask me?" I asked, not exactly sure why I wanna know.

"Annabeth's birthday is coming up and I promised her that I'll be there. Do you wanna come with me?"

I shook my head, not liking it… I mean, it's not like she wants me to be there and I know she has a lot of friends. Grover sighed and I look at him, "Look, Percy. I know what happened the other day, Annabeth told me. She said she wants to apologize about the slap."

I winced when he said uttered the word 'slap' and a little confused on why she wants to apologize when it was all my fault. "Why does she have to say sorry? I mean, I said something so horrible to her that she had every right to slap me."

"Well, just because she also thinks you deserve it, you're still her best friend and nobody on this earth wants their friends to get hurt, right?"

I felt like I was punched on the gut when he said that, I straightened up on my seat and looked at him once more, "Okay, let's say that I might agree on going with you to her birthday, what will you're reaction be?"

"Well, do you want me to jump for joy or just kiss you on the cheek?" he was joking, I know but it made me a lil' bit scared about that and I rapidly shook my head and said, "Neither"

He laughed and clapped me on the back, "Relax Percy! You know I was just joking and, hey! I don't ever wanna kiss you man! I'd rather kiss my son than you."

I let out the breath I've been holding and just laugh with him until the show ended that morning.

* * *

"Percy? Are you ready? We gotta go now." Thalia said while knocking the door to the room they accommodated for me at my stay at their house. Its Annabeth's birthday today and the day I will be facing her again. I'm scared out of my wit right now that's why I'm just trying to calm my nerves even if Thalia is already banging at my door.

"Percy! You gotta come out now or I swear I'll get Aegis and destroy this damn door!" when she said Aegis, I immediately sat up from my bed and hurriedly grabbed the doorknob and opened to reveal a very angry Thalia.

She put both of her hands on her hips and yelled at me like I'm a maniac, "Just what the hell are you doing? Are you trying to get us late in Annabeth's birthday party?"

"Oh, sorry… I uh…" I need to think of something and fast before she'll slice me up, "I actually didn't get to pick the right shoes for the outfit I'm wearing."

_High five, Jackson_!

She then glanced at my shoes and I gulped a bit, trying not to feel all nervous and stuff, she then nods her head and said, "Okay, well, we better go now. Nico and Grover are waiting by the car."

_Okay, Percy. Keep your cool, you're gonna be just fine._

"So how's the party so far?" Grover said, I shrugged and I take a look at the guests. Everyone that's part of Annabeth's life is here, even stupid Dan. The only one that isn't here yet is the birthday girl herself.

"Well, let's go to Thalia and Nico, their talking with Clarisse and Chris on something that might be interesting then us doing some sightseeing on the guests." I nodded and followed Grover to where the four of my camp mates are.

They were laughing about something and ended when me and Grover showed up. Nico looks around and asked Clarisse where Annabeth is.

Clarisse shrugged and took a sip on the champagne and then answered him, "I don't know, she said she's gonna be here before the party starts."

"Well, she's late. And if I know Annabeth, she never is late in anything." Thalia added while looking at her Swiss wrist watch.

"Maybe she got held up by traffic," Chris said. Grover then asked what they all bought for Annabeth as a gift.

"Well, I bought her a teddy bear" Chris said.

Thalia then stepped in, "Mine is way better because I'm gonna give her a new Prada bag."

Oh no! I didn't get to buy Annabeth a gift! I ran as fast as I could to buy something since she isn't here yet and bought her gift at the nearest mall I could see.

When I went back, I saw her, Annabeth, at the sidewalk. Hands on her eyes and chest heaving… I immediately slowed down and as if my feet were in a trance, made my way to her with my mind only thinking it of one thing over and over again.

_Annabeth is crying…_


	22. Loving This Feeling

Once I was already a step near her, she looks up and made a stop sign, "Don't".

I stop and was about to ask her why when she stood up and yelled, "don't come any closer okay? You ruined almost everything that I considered was my LIFE!"

I was speechless so to speak. I don't even know what the hell she's talking about. She groaned in confusion and paced back and forth which, by the way, scared the shit out of me.

"Everything was going on fine until you left without saying goodbye! Do you even know how that feels? I was worried about you whether you're okay or maybe if Zeus zapped you in oblivion!"

"I'm fine, Annabeth. Isn't this enough evidence as it is?" I assured her, gesturing at my physical form right next to hers.

She stopped pacing and leaned on the wall, "It isn't enough, Percy. Do you know how long I've waited for you? How a little late you are to save me? Dan broke up with me and I'm on the brink of getting fired already!"

I gripped her arm and was leaning close to her, angry that she's accusing me of something I didn't do and not even noticing that our noses are already touching, "Why would it matter so much to you on blaming me when I didn't even do anything for you to MIGHT lose your job?"

She looks at me, guilt and remorse written on her face, "I don't blame you, Percy. I would never blame you of anything that happens. I'm just so angry at myself on how you affect me so much that I'm letting my feelings get in the way of how I built myself over the years. You were always there for me and when I read your letter I felt so scared and alone at that time… I tried finding you, I really did but you were just too good at it that I became so obsessed by it that Dan got all angry as to why I care so much about you that I even forgot about the wedding plans."

I doubled over in confusion, was she trying to tell me something? She chuckled a bit and her eyes look at mine with a loving feeling in it. She began to say the words I've been dying to hear from her ever since she moved in with me and stayed for more than five months.

"What I've been trying to say, Percy is that… I love you and I would do anything just to have you back then just a best friend. Your letter woke something inside me that I tried so hard to hide… the pain and the confusion was so overwhelming that I needed to block it from my heart-"

She didn't get to finish what she was saying because in my part, I'm already satisfied on what I heard and all I want to do is hug her with my own joyous tears mixing with her own. I heard her laugh and held her head on both of my hands and kissed her with everything that I have. When I look at her eyes again, I never thought that I've seen anything more beautiful then hers.

"Why don't we go inside? The others might be wondering who kidnapped me." She motioned to the building and I link my hands with hers and let her lead us to the throng of people inside.

* * *

"Well, looks like you two are back up and running now, huh?" Grover said who first noticed Annabeth and saw our hands clasped together tightly.

Annabeth looks at it and I saw her blush, I mean, she actually blushed! "Yeah, took him long enough in coming back here."

"Yeah, well, at least I came back, right? Anyway, happy birthday Annabeth." I gave her the gift I went out running with dear life, hoping she'll love it. The others gave theirs too except Grover and Juniper who just smiled at us.

A song came up and I asked Annabeth to dance with me which she accepted gratefully. When we were at the dance floor, she place her lips near my ear and whispered, "Can I ask what you're gift is since it's too small?"

"It's has two tickets going to Rome. You'd get to pick who gets the second one." I whispered back at her, still noticing Grover and Juniper looking at us with goofy smiles on their faces.

She smiled and looks at me, "Well, I don't think that would be too hard to think about. Who to pick, I mean."

I know who she was thinking and I'm so glad she picked me for it. "Can I ask you a question?"

She nodded and I continued still looking at my two other best friends, "Why is it okay for you that Grover and Juniper didn't give you any presents?"

She smiled and whispered back on my ear, "Have you ever wondered why they were always giving you advises about us, Percy?"

I shook my head and wondered how the hell she knew about them giving me some help on my love life situation, she continued and I thought that I would always be forever grateful to Juniper and Grover, "Because their gift for me, Percy is you. Making you come back here and everything…"

I look back at the two couple and gave them a smile, feeling so happy that they made me come to my senses and then look back at Annabeth, "You know I didn't get to tell you what I wanted to say awhile back."

She smiled and let me continue. I hugged her close to me while still dancing, "I love you too, Annabeth Chase."


	23. Epilogue

_Epilogue_

**Annabeth's POV**

"Another step, Percy. We're almost there." I said while pushing Percy to the guest room. A month after our party, we finally went to Rome and had a good time there and I didn't even notice that he was surprising me back here in New York by actually making us a house! I was so happy that I actually jumped for joy at that time. And now, here we are two months after, practically living the life of a happy couple.

Today is Christmas and I actually want to surprise him by what I've had in store… "Okay, Annabeth, just what is this you're planning? Are you going me to give a lap dance or something-? Ow!"

I smacked him on the head, "No, you idiot! It's a bit more special than that." I laughed and when we arrived at the room I untied the knot on his blindfold. It took a moment for him to adjust because of the brightness but the expression he had after was totally priceless that I started smiling.

The room was filled with baby products, toys… everything that you could imagine a baby owning but the only difference there is that it has two cots. Percy looks at me then that I couldn't stop myself that I began to squeal and as if by impulse, he actually hugged me.

When he looks at me again, he was beaming, "We're having twins?"

I nodded and took out the pictures that I placed atop the drawer and held it out to him, "You're gonna be a father to a girl and a boy!"

He lifts me up and started spinning me around and around that I practically had to smack his arm for me to be put back down since I was getting nauseas. "How did this happen? I mean, when did you find out about the kids?"

"Last month, I was having a delay on my time of the month but I thought it wasn't anything as a symptom because that always happen but then I always got sick in the morning that I practically thought I should see a OBGYN and the results were positive!" I hugged him back and started rambling, "I'm sorry I didn't get to tell you sooner, I was waiting for the right time and-"

"Don't worry about it. I'm just happy we'll be having them. Is that why you were locking this door?" he ask with a confused expression that I came to love. He looks so adorable when he wears it.

I laughed and started bobbing my head up and down, "I had to, and I know you use it when you want to read that I just can't let you ruin the surprise I wanna give."

He grinned and took something out of his back pockets but I still can't see since his blocking it from my view, "Well, you're not the only one who's got some surprises held in store. Can you turn around for a moment? Please?"

I did as he asked and I had to keep myself from giggling when I heard a thud and an 'ouch'.

"Okay, you can look now." I had to stifle a scream when I saw him on one knee bended and a velvet box in his hands.

I felt like my fingers were trembling, Is this for real? I couldn't form any words and I know that my mouth is hanging open already.

"Annabeth, we've waited too long to get back together that I don't wanna wait another three years until I would ask you this simple question," he cleared his throat and I practically had to look at his face and not at the box, "Annabeth Chase, would you do me the honor of making me the luckiest man on earth and marry me?"

When I didn't answer because of the shock, he looked a little bit concerned and I actually said "YES!" so loud that he almost doubled over by surprise. When he balanced himself again, he opened the box that held a beautiful diamond ring with two blue sapphires on the edges. He slipped them on my ring finger and then there were tears of joy coming out of my eyes.

I flung myself to hug him and I know he was holding back on swinging me around. When I let him go, he looks into my eyes and I said the only words I can come up with, "Thank you".

"I should be the one thanking you. You're giving me all of this without asking anything in return."

I shook my head and sniffled a bit, "No, I'm talking about you coming back here in New York four months ago because if you hadn't, this would all be a dream. I should thank Grover for this. You are practically the greatest gift of all of the things I have ever wished for."

I kissed him and when we ended it, he smiled and kissed the ring on my ring finger. He slung his shoulders at me and kissed my temple, "So, who do you want to Iris-message first? You're mom or my dad? Or should we start with our mortal parents first on telling this incredible news?"

I groaned, not knowing where to start first for fear of what our parent's reactions would be. But it all went away when Percy held my hands and said something that I laughed all the way to the car,

"Why not forget about those first and let's just start telling our friends since they they'll be happy for us and NOT killing us…"


End file.
